The Sealed Memories of the Sky
by icemoonphoenix
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Ienari are as different as night and One is smart and athletic, while the other is dame and Full summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first story. Hope you like it. Please say something if you see any mistakes, it'll help alot. I'll probably update in a week or if the story gets good amount of hits.**

**Summary: Sawada Tusnayoshi and Sawada Ienari are as different as night and day. One is smart and athletic, while the other is dame and weak. One hates his brother, while the other wants to protect him. But Tsuna has a secert. Will it come out when Reborn comes to train Vongola Decimo. And who is this girl that wants to fix their relationship because she thinks it's her fault.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Namimori Hospital**

In the hospital room was a nine month pregnant woman named Sawada Nana. She is about to give birth to twins, both boys. Next to her was her husband, Sawada Iemitsu. So happy he was about to be a father soon.

"Ok, you can start to push." said the doctor and thats what she did. She was in so pain she couldn't believe she has to do it twice. Her husband wasn't helping either.

"Your doing great Nana darling just push. Just like th.."

"Would you SHUT UP! This is your fualt in the first place! Argghh!"

"I can see the head. Just one more push and he'll be out Sawada-san."

"Aaarrggh!" Then came out the cry of a baby. A nurse came to wrap the new born in a blanket. Then she gave him to Iemitsu. Who had tears in his eyes as he held his first born. Nana just smiled at the sight. The doctor then got her attention.

"Okay, Sawada-san. You still have one more to go."

**Ten minutes later**

Nana was laying in her hospital bed with one baby in each arm. Iemitsu sitting next to her.

"What should we name are cute little boys, Nana?" asked Iemitsu. Nana thought about it for a while then said, "The oldest will be called Tsunayoshi and the youngest Ienari."

"Those are great to the family Tsunayoshi and Ienari!", said Iemitsu with a big smile on his face.

* * *

**Six years later**

It was was a beautiful day in Namimori and two twins were playing outside with their cousin, Yukihime or Hime for short. Today was her last day in Namimori before going back to her home in Tokyo.

"Ne, ne. Do you really have to go home Hi-chan?", asked Tsuna and Nari.

"Yeah," Hime started "but I really doesn't want to leave Tsu-kun and Na-kun."

"We don't want you to leave either, Hi-chan." the twins said. Then they all stayed quiet for a minute, then ran to each other for a big group hug. They stayed like that until the twins' mom called them.  
"Tsu-kun~! Na-kun~! Hi-chan~! It's time for Hi-chan to go back home with her family!" yelled Nana from the house.

"Hai" all three said back sadly. They broke their hug then walk to the twins' house to say their goodbyes to everyone else.

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

_In a park there was a group of children. They're talking about something that could change their lives. For better or worse, they didn't know._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked a raven haired girl with sky blue eyes._

_"Yes, this is the only way to protect everyone" said a boy with chocolate colored hair and eyes._

_"But for this all of you have to pay a price. You won't know how big a price it will be. If don't accept it everyone involved will died. Are you sure you want to do it, minna?" said the girl._

_Everyone nodded. "But.." "It's going to be fine, trust us" said a raven haired boy with warm brown eyes and a smile._

_"Okay. Everyone involved get in a circle around me." With that all boys and one girl from the group went around the raven haired girl and formed a circle. While three girls stayed where they were praying for it to work and for everyone to be safe. Then the group was covered in light._

A teenager with chocolate brown hair and eyes woke up with a cold sweat. He couldn't understand what happened or what he saw. All he said was "What the hell."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! I finished the chapter early. So Happy Smiles :) **

**Please tell me if I have any mistakes it'll help alot. **

**Thank you Amaya Ishimoto, Antlersmoon18, Coolkat88, Setsu27, ShinigamiinPeru, SistemaCAI, SleepyMangaHead, otaku908, and wushu723 following this story.**

**Thank you Jade36963, Setsu27, SistemaCAI , and wushu723 for putting this story on your favorites. **

**Thank you ShinigamiinPeru and SistemaCAI for reviewing.**

**SistemaCAI: You're mostly right. Just missed two or three. If you want know whos in the circle and why, just PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. **

* * *

It would have been a normal day for Sawada Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short, if it wasn't for the strange dream he had last night. He kept wondering who those kids in the dream were. He couldn't see their faces well, only being able to see the color of their hair and eyes.

_I feel like I know them_ thought Tsuna _but who would even talk to Dame-Tsuna, much less be _**friends**_ with me_. While Tsuna kept thinking about his dream he was suddenly push from behind.

"Out of my way, Dame-Tsuna! I have places to be. Unlike you." said Tsuna's younger twin brother, Sawada Ienari or Nari for short.

Sawada Ienari an athletic, smart, and kind person that's good at everything. Nothing like his brother, Dame-Tsuna. Who is a dame, weak, and can't do anything right. In reality Ienari is cold-hearted, manipulative, and selfish person that wouldn't waste a second to get rid of people who aren't useful to him anymore. Ienari has blonde hair and honey colored eyes, while Tsuna has chocolate brown hair and eyes. Ienari is also a head taller than Tsuna.

"Sorry Na-kun" said Tsuna. When he said that Nari pinned him to a wall and with a glare said "Don't call me that. You're not, I repeat _**not**_ allowed to call me that. **_Ever._** Got it Dame-Tsuna."

"H-hai" replied Tsuna. _Why do you hate me so much _thought Tsuna. With that Nari let go and went downstairs.

**In Italy**

A baby with a suit and fedora walked down a hallway for a meeting with his boss. Striking fear to everyone he passed by. You see he is no ordinary baby. This baby is none other than Reborn, the world's greatest hitman and the sun arcobaleno. When he reached big oak doors, he knocked and waited.

"Come in" said a male voice. He went in and saw an aged older man behind a huge desk with a boss aura.

"Ciaossu Nono" said Reborn. Then went to sit on top of the desk.

"Hello Reborn. I have a mission for you."

"What is it" asked Reborn.

"I want you to train my grandson, Ienari, to become Vongola Decimo" said Nono, handing him a file.

Reborn took the file from him and looked over it. Then he said, "What about the brother?"

"You can tell him but limit his infromation about all of this. Iemitsu and I don't want him to be invovled in the mafia. However, you can tutor him so he can rise his grades in school and teach him basic self-defense." replied Nono.

"Okay. I'll be off then. Goodbye Nono." said the baby hitaman jumping off the desk and walking twoards the door.

"Goodbye Reborn" Nono said.

When Reborn was outside let out sadistic smirk. He can't wait to torture, I mean teach his new student.

In Japan a certain blonde teen shiverd.

**Back at the Sawada Residence**

Since it was Sunday there was no school. Tsuna was home alone in his bedroom. His mother went out shopping and Nari was out with friends. Tsuna was laying on his bed trying to figure out his dream, when his phone vibrated. He looked at the message.

**From: SkyRose  
To: Tuna27**

**Reborn's coming to Japan to train Vongola Decimo.**

Tsuna sat up and cursed. Then he replied to the message.

**From: Tuna27  
To: SkyRose**

**When?**

Waiting for the replied, Tsuna was thinking how bad it would be for Reborn to come to his home. You see Tsuna wasn't dame and weak like everyone thought. He was weak when he was younger and he is still kind of clumsy but not alot. Anyway back to the story. Him being dame was an act. He was actually a famous or rather infamous phantom thief/hacker Shadow. While thinking how screwed his life going to be, his phone vibrated again. Quickly getting out of his thoughts he read the message.

**From: SkyRose  
To: Tuna27**

**Either tomorrow or the day after.**

Tsuna cusred his luck. His life was so screwed.

* * *

**Read and Review **

**If you have a better name for Tsuna's phantom thief/hacker persona please tell me. **

**Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's chapter 3! **

**First, I want to thank every one who followed, favourited, and reviewed this story. **

**Second, I saw the first episode of the 2nd season of Kuroko No Basket and it was AWESOME! *\(^o^)/***

**There's nothing really interesting in this chapter. There's some stuff on Tsuna's past. I think the chapter is kinda crappy in the beginning and a part in the middle. It's also a pretty long. Please tell me if I have any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. **

_'thoughts/dreams' _

**'texts/e-mails/files' **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**On a plane to Japan**

Reborn was sitting comfortably in his seat on the plane. He was looking over the files for the last time before he lands. A hitman can never be too prepared.

**Name: Ienari 'Nari' Sawada  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Honey  
Blood Type: A  
Height: 167cm  
Weight: 56.5kg**

**Family****  
Father: Iemitsu Sawada  
Mother: Nana Sawada  
Sibling(s): Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Vongola****  
Status: Future Vongola Decimo  
Flame Type: Sky and Lighting  
Weapon(s): None**

**Notes: Ienari is a smart, athletic, and outgoing person. He has a lot of friends and is considered to be kind and caring by all.**

Attached to it was a picture of Ienari smiling with some friends. Reborn could tell that Nari's smile wasn't a real smile. _It looks empty and cold, almost evil _he thought.

**Name: Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada  
Hair Color: Chocolate Brown  
Eye Color: Chocolate Brown  
Blood Type: A  
Height: 157cm  
Weight: 46.5kg**

**Family****  
Father: Iemitsu Sawada  
Mother: Nana Sawada  
Sibling(s): Ienari Sawada**

**Vongola****  
Status: Civilian  
Flame Type: None  
Weapon(s): None**

**Notes: Tsunayoshi is a quiet person with bad grades and no athletic ablilities. Has no friends and is usually alone.**

Attached to it was a picture of Tsuna. His picture was taken when he was talking to his mom. He had a smile directed to her. _It feels warm like the sun, but there's sadness in it _thought he smriked and thought, _this is going to be interesting._

**In the Sawada Residence**

Tsuna woke up and got dressed for school. He was nervous about Reborn coming to his home. _If Reborn finds out my secret then I'm screwed_ he thought. When he made it to the stairs he stopped. _I really hated doing this everyday_ Tsuna thought. He started to go down and on the third step he purposely trip, tumbling all the way to the bottom.

"Tsu-kun are you ok?" a voice said from the kitchen.

"Hai, okaa-san" replied Tsuna. Then he got up and started head towards the kitchen.

He greeted his mother then asked if he can helped her with breakfast. She happily accepted saying it'll give her chance to get the mail. When she returned she said, "Look Tsu-kun I found an interesting flyer in the mailbox."

He froze where was then said, "What's it about?"

His mother replied, "A home tutor. Look." Then she handed him the flyer and went to finish breakfast. The flyer said:

** I will train your child to become the leader of the next generation.  
No money, just food and lodging .  
-Reborn**

"Isn't great Tsu-kun! This home tutor can get Na-kun to a famous high-class university. He might even help you get your grades up. I'm gonna call him." said Nana cheerfully and served his breakfast.

Tsuna just sweatdropped that his mother antics. He ate his breakfast then went to school saying goodbye to his mother. When he got outside felt someone watching him. He decided to ignore it knowing it was Reborn.

**At Nami-Chuu**

Tsuna got to school twenty mintues before the bell rings. Why so early you ask. Well it's because are no bullies at this hour, 's not a lot of people in the school and doesn't like to see Tsuna in the mornings. Being the loving brother that Tsuna is he leaves before Ienari wakes up.** (AN: Poor Tsu-kun! T-T )**

When arrives to his classroom he goes straight to his desk by the window. Couple minutes pass and he gets a message.

**From: SkyRose  
To: Tuna27**

**Did Reborn come?**

Tsuna just sighed and replied.

**From: Tuna27  
To: SkyRose**

**He left a flyer in my mail box. So he'll probably come when me and my brother come home from school.**

**From: SkyRose  
To: Tuna27**

**That's cool. By the way, Nono has a mission for you.**

**From: Tuna27  
To: SkyRose**

**How is that cool? So what the miss...wait MISSION. You know with Reborn around it's going to make it hard for me to do any mission.**

**From: SkyRose  
To: Tuna27**

**It's not my fault that they overlapped. Anyway it's actually two missions. One for hacking and another for stealing. You'll get more details when you accept. I know can get around Reborn. Have some faith Tuna-kun~!**

**From: Tuna27  
To: SkyRose**

**Ok I'll accept them, but it's your fault I have double missions all the time.**

**From: SkyRose  
To: Tuna27**

**Don't blame me, blame your natural talent for stealing. :p Ciao!**

With that Tsuna put his phone away. After few minutes the bell rang for school to start. The teacher came in, took roll, and started the lesson. Tsuna just stared out the window thinking about his past.

At first Tsuna was just a hacker. He started when his 'father' gave him his first laptop when he was seven. He started sreaching different things when a pop up ad for hackers came up. Being the curious tunafish that he is he clicked it. That was birth of the hacker that worked in the shadows, Shadow. **(AN: I made a pun, I think. Haha. Yeah, I know I'm stupid.)**

After two years he was well known around the world. That year he met SkyRose at a hacker chat site. They became friends instantly. He found out that SkyRose was the same age as him and a girl named Millirosa. She was a hacker/hitman for a mafia family called Vongola. While she found out he was a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who was smart but had a weak body. Also that he kept him being smart a secret from everyone because of the people make fun of him and put him down.

After months of talking and messaging each other, Rosa decided to recruit Tsuna for the Vongola. He accepted with the condition that Rosa be the only person that knows his real identity. She was happy to finally be working with Tsuna.

While working with Vongola he found out that his dad was in the mafia and working for the same family too. He disliked his father for leaving them alone all the time and making his mother cry at night when she thought the twins were asleep. Finding that out just made him hate Iemitsu with all his nine year old body.

That moment he made a vow that if the man he called his father wasn't going to protect them, his own family, then he would. Tsuna trained really hard so he could protect his family. He learned different types of martial arts and how to use a handgun and sniper. He even discovered his dying will flame and that he had three different types, sky, sun, and night.

When he discovered his flames he contacted Rosa. He told her what happened and she said that she would come to Japan to train him how to control his flames. Tsuna was happy. He would finally get to see his friend in person, but also nervous. He was worried about what Rosa will think of him when they meet.

Rosa came a two days later and planned to meet at a park close to Tsuna's house. When Tsuna got to the park saw something took his breath away. There siting on a bench was girl who had beautiful curly blonde hair singing while birds started to gather. The girl felt that someone was in the park with her so she stopped singing turned her head to where the person was. When she saw the person she realized who it was and waved for the person to come over with a big smile.

When Tsuna saw the girl look his way he saw her chocolate brown eyes and smile while waving at him. He then realized that the girl was Rosa and all his worries about would happen when they meet went away.

Tsuna learned how to control his flames in four months. That's also how many months Rosa stayed in Japan. The training was hard but he was a quick learner. During his training he learned that Rosa was able to use all of the dying will flames of the sky. With his training completed Rosa gave him black fingerless gloves that were resistant to dying will flames, a sniper that uses dying will flames for amo, and three box weapons and rings, one for each flame. The in the boxes were a sky lion that he named Natsu, a sun fox he named Sonny, and a night ferret he named Kuro. They were birthday/congratulations presents for him. It was the best birthday presents he ever got and promised to take good care of them.

After a year Rosa came back to Japan. She had a job there and went to ask Tsuna if he would help her. He gladly accepted. The mission was simple, kill the leader of a corrupt mafia family and get back an item that was stolen from an allied family. A piece of cake.

Well the mission was a weird and crazy one with buff men in suits acting like animals to demon silverware to a floating baby head and many things that scarred Tsuna and sometimes Rosa for life. Even with all the craziness they completed the mission and found out that Tsuna has a natural ability to steal. Rosa told him that he could the best phantom thief in the world with his natural talent. Tsuna wasn't sure he wanted to be a thief, but with begging, pleading, and puppy-dog eyes from Rosa he gave in to her request. And that's how Tsuna became a hacker _**and**_ a phantom thief. **(AN: So it really was SkyRose/Rosa's fault.)**

The bell signaling the start of lunch rang and brought him out of memory lane. He got his lunch and went to the roof to eat.

**After School**

Right when school ended Tsuna went straight home 'tripping' along the way. When he got home he had a lot of cuts and bruises. Lucky that he wasn't spotted by any of his bullies on his way.

"Tadaima" said Tsuna when he opened the door.

"Okarei Tsu-kun!" said his mother from the kitchen. He went up to his room. He changed his clothes and checked that all the hidden compartments in his room to see if they were secured. Then he went downstairs with a fall. As he was about to enter the kitchen the doorbell rang.

"Tsu-kun can you get that?" asked his mother.

"Hai" he replied and went to open the door. When he opened it he didn't see anyone then he looked down. What he saw was a baby in a suit with a fedora and chameleon on top. Tsuna inwardly cursed, bent down and pretend to be oblivious.

"Hey there little fella. Are you lost?" he said with a 'smile'.

"I'm not lost. I'm the home tutor Reborn" the baby replied.

"O-okay. Whatever you say kid" said Tsuna.

Reborn jumped to kick him in the face but Tsuna 'fell' making him miss. Then Tsuna's mom came to the door.

"Ara, who's this little cutie?" she asked.

"I'm the home tutor Reborn" said Reborn.

"Really, nice to meet you. My name is Sawada Nana but you can call me maman. This is my son Tsu-kun. Na-kun is at soccer practice but he'll be home soon." she said like it was normal for a baby to be a home tutor.

"Thank you maman. Can I have an espresso?" he asked.

"Of course you can dear. Just follow me to the kitchen." she said. Then she left with Reborn following behind. Leaving a forgotten Tsuna on the floor by the door.

**Ten minutes later**

Tsuna and Reborn were sitting at the table while Nana started dinner. Tsuna was pretending to be uncomfortable each time Reborn would stare at him. Then they heard the door open.

"Tadaima" said Nari.

"Okarei Na-kun! Come to the kitchen I want you to meet someone." said the twin's mother.

"Hai" he replied.

When he came in he said, "Who's the kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'm Reborn a home tutor." the 'kid' said.

"Ha, you're a home tutor. You're perfect for Dame-Tsuna." Nari said laughing. Tsuna just looked down.

Reborn kicked him in the head and said, "I'm your home tutor not your brother's."

"What!" he shouted forgetting the pain in his head.

"Shut up and respect your tutor" said Reborn while kicking Ienari in the head again. This time he decided to say quiet .

Then he ordered Nari to take him to Nari's room to talk. He immediately took Reborn to his room being scared of the baby hitman.

**Tsuna's room, after dinner**

Tsuna was checking his e-mail when he saw the one sent by Nono. It said:

**Shadow,**

**I want you to hack into the Cane Famiglia*. I suspect they're up to something against our famiglia. Also I want you to get back a painting that was stolen from our ally the Orologio Famiglia**. It was stolen by the Pollo Famiglia***.**

**-Nono**

When he finished reading the e-mail, Reborn went into his room. He quickly exited out of his e-mail and shut down his laptop. Then placed it at his bedside table.

"Dame-Tsuna we need to talk." said Reborn.

"H-hai R-re-reborn-s-san" 'stuttered' Tsuna, pretending to be scared of the baby.

"Dame-Tsuna I'm not a regular home tutor" _No shit Sherlock_ thought Tsuna careful that Reborn wouldn't read his mind,"My real profession is hitman" _Really, I thought you were the mafia version of one of Santa's elves_ he thought still being careful, " and I came here to train your younger brother to be a mafia boss. I'm also here to help get grades up in school and teach you basic self-defense so you won't be a burden to him when he takes over." _What!_ thought Tsuna _this is going to do any missions harder then it was going to be._

"N-na-nani?" he asked with a tilt of his head sweating a little.

"Just what I said. We'll start tomorrow after your brother's training, got that." said the hitman.

Tsuna didn't answer. He just stared at Reborn like he grew another head. It ticked Reborn off. So he had Leon turn into a gun and pointed at Tsuna's head.

"I said got that, Dame-Tsuna" he said while letting out some killer intent, snapping Tsuna out of his daze.

"H-h-hai" said Tsuna.

"Good. I'll take my leave now." the baby hitman said. Leon changed back to a chameleon and Reborn left the room.

Once Reborn left the room Tsuna said, "I'm so dead."

**One Week Later**

_Two twins were walking to the park to meet their friends. They looked exactly the same but had different hair and eye color. One twin had chocolate brown hair and eyes and was taller than his twin that had blonde hair and honey colored eyes. On their way they bump into a boy about their age that had silver hair and emerald eyes._

_The blonde twin went up to him and said, "Hey, are you new around Namimori? I'm XXXXX and this is my nii-chan XXXXX, but you can call us XXXX and XXXX."_

_"Yeah. I just moved here with my mom. She told me I could look around the town. The name's XXXXX by the way." replied the boy._

_"XXXXX, do you want to go with us to the park close from here? We're meeting our friends over there and be a good way for you new friends here." said the brunet twin._

_"That's a great idea, nii-chan!" said the other twin._

_"Are you sure it's ok?" asked the silver headed shyly._

_"Yeah. It'll be fine XXXXX" the twins said with a bright smile. Seeing the twins smile he couldn't help but smile himself and accepted the twins' offer._

_When they got to the park the boy saw a group of children about their age or older. As they reached the group the boy saw girl and boy, that both raven color hair, that was also running towards the group. When the arrived the twins introduced the silver headed boy to them. The two kids that ran towards the group arrived just when they finished their introductions._

_"Hey everyone I made a new friend. His name is XXXXXX. Ame, these are my friends." said the raven headed girl._

_"Hi, my name is XXXXX but you can call me XXXXX." said the boy raven color hair and brown eyes with a smile. _

* * *

**Please review. **

**Tell me if you want me write about how Tsuna found out his dad was in the mafia or his training with Rosa or his first mission. I can put them as extra chapters in the story. **

***Means dog family **

****Means clock family **

**Correct me if I'm wrong. I don't know Italian. **

*****Pollo means chicken in Spanish, don't know about Italian. **

**I just came up with random names for the mafia families.**

**Later!**


End file.
